Golden Arrow's Love
by Yuki-Iris
Summary: Briar Rose finds love with in the Hero. She finds that being with him could actually save her life at one point. But will she go all the way with him. HeroxBriar
1. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters. R&R

**Chapter One**

**Understanding**

Ranger looked out the pub window, sighing lightly to feeling the end of Jack of Blades. He took a large bite from his red meat of a dinner and looked at the villagers of Oakvale around him."Farmboy, I have been looking for you." A familiar female voice came from behind hind him. "I have come to say goodbye, as you already know, I am leaving the guild. To find a new home for myself.

"Haha Whisper, I hope you find great happiness when you find a new home." He smiled and took another bite out of his dinner. "Please, have a seat. Old friend." He laughed under his breath.

"I am surprised you haven't found a women yet." Whisper said with a gulp only to then sit down by his side. "I was sure that you have done that already. As you know you have been able to beat me to the punch of everything so far." She laugh slightly.

"Ah, I thought I had too but she was just a childhood friend that I had helped." Ranger looked up from his half eaten food and pulled his light brown hair back. He sighed lightly then turned to look at his childhood friend that he has spent so many years with at the guild.

"Well then, I must be going now. My boat leaves very soon." She said as they stood up. "I hope you keep in touch, Farmboy. And when I do find a home, I will tell of your greatness." She smiled, feeling her memories flash back in to her head, wishing that she was nicer to him.

"Well then, if your going to do that then I will pass on my entire story down." He laughed slightly and wrapped his arms around her. "Well then good luck, with all you unknown quests to find your new home.

"You too Farmboy." She broke off and walked through the door way only looking back for a moment watching the last of her memories fly by. She smiled lightly and waved slightly only sending Ranger the silhouette of what she did.

Ranger sat back down and continued his dinner. "Maybe she's right. I want to settle down and father some kids of my own. But what women would be worthy enough to love someone like me?" He sighed. "But I should find a home first, knowing the women of Albion they would mostly want a husband with a home and not just fame and fortune." He smiled lightly and teleported his self to the hero's guild.

Seconds later, he was in the guild and looking down at the world map. "What would be a good home that would be away from all the danger of what I have been through?" He asked his self.

"What are you looking for hero?" Another female voice called from behind him.

"A home to raise a family in."

"Oh so you have already found yourself a wife that would love you for who you are and what you made yourself become?"

"Well no, not yet. I'm just looking for a home that would be suitable for my family to live in."

"Ha poor hero, couldn't find a wife." Briar Rose laughed slapping his back.

"Ha and what ? Do you have a husband?" He mocked back at her, standing up being a few inches taller then her.

"Well no but I don't want a husband that weaker then me."

"So then your only choices are me and Thunder."

"Be quiet. I'll be in the library and I don't mind not having a loved one at all." She stormed out and into the library.

Ranger laughed slightly then turned back to the maps. "Now lets see, Knothole has balveriens and Oakvale has been raided before, ah well what about no that can't work." he sighed then looked around seeing some of the female apprentices crowding around him. "Well what do you all want?"

"Please Ranger, take me as your wife." one of them called out

"No not her, I'm much stronger Ranger take me".

"They are both wrong, I'm the most suitable to be your wife."

Moments later they all started to yell saying on who was the best suitable wife for Ranger. "How bought, the first women to find the golden arrow wins!" He finally yelled seeing the many women run around like chickens with heads cut off. Getting his chance, he ran through the library and into the chamber of fate.

"What do you want now?" An almost yelling voice came from Briar Rose whose checks were soaked with tears. "What you expect me to be the best heroin sense your mother?" her voice cracked and she fell to the ground.

"No, course not." Ranger walked calmly up to where she knelt. "I don't expect anything from you, just to be happy." he continued as he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Now you can tell me what's wrong right?" he said calmly letting her tears be wiped against his dark will user robes.

"No, you won't understand ." She broke away and wiped her face. "And you never will. You haven't suffer the loss that I have been through." She continued and grabbed her crossbow. "Good day!" she yelled and teleported herself out of the hero's guild. Ranger stood there for a while only to let his eyes start to wonder around and take a look at all of the portraits of his life around him. His eyes stopped seeing a small black book on the ground directly under the portrait of him fighting the dragon Jack of Blades.

"What in Avo's name is that?" he said as he walked over to it. "Maybe it belongs to Briar Rose. he said picking it up and tucking it safely in his robes. He spun on his heel and walked out of the chamber. As he walked into the library he saw the Guild master lecturing the young female apprentices for making a mess of the guild. Thinking quickly he teleported his self to knothole glade.

"Ah, much quieter." He smiled and looked at the trees around him. He walked over to the demon door that he has opened in the past, all before Jack of Blades. He then walked through the demon door. "Now lets see what this saids." he paused then sat down and opened up the book.

"Damn it I feel like a bandit. I fallow him on his quests without him knowing. How can love be so cruel to heros. Oh cupids arrow of love, strike me and pulled me down so. I want to be able to say I love you to him but when ever I try I can only hold it it. I must go someone is coming." Ranger read on listening carefully to the people outside the hidden door. "Entry two, Whisper and I have been talking about him. She tells me that she is leaving the guild. Her leaving has become a great opportunity for me to make my move." His eyes started to widen with each entry. "This will probably be my sadist entry, I saw him and Whisper hugging in the pub. I know it shouldn't be a big deal but I still feel horrible about it. I could have easily killed her with on shot in the head with my crossbow, but if I did, I could have harmed him as well. Oh how I wish he and his strong body would hold me so. I must go someone is coming through the cullus gate. And I have a feeling that it is him."

"No way, I couldn't have guessed." he said in a hushed surprised.

"What do you mean I cant come in?! You know damn well that I left a dent in this door." A yelling came from outside the demon door.

"Sorry but someone is already in there." the door answered back.

"And who in Avo's name is in there!"

Suddenly the door opened up and Ranger stepped through. "I was in the door. Sorry didn't know it was your favorite." He said while looking at her stern face. "Oh and you left this black journal." Her face became flustered with head.

"Did you read any of it?'

"Yes, but just the other side of the cover to find out who it belongs to."

"That's it?"  
"That's it."

She sighed in relief and tucked it in to a small bag. She looked up at his face feeling her heart beat race. "Well then, thank you Ranger. I must be going." She walked around him looking at the door.

"Ah well, then till next time..." he stopped in a pause to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to his hard chest. "Please keep in touch, and if you need to talk just come and find me." He finished letting her go. "Good day."

"Good day." She replied feeling her heart pound hard before stumbling into the door.

Briar Rose looked at the closing door. Trying to take her breath back. She smiled and looked down at her bag holding her journal. That was the last of what Ranger saw before he smiled once more and then teleported to Oakvale.


	2. Finding Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters. R&R

**Chapter Two **

**Finding Love**

Ranger walked into the graveyard in Oakvale. Seeing his parents' sprites shin up in front of him.

"Ah son, I have seen what you have been up to and I know what you thinking." His father's spirit spoke to him. "She likes you too you know?" He continued. "You know what you must do."

"Get on her good side then ask her to be my wife."

"Well yes, I guess."

"What were you going to say?"

"Doesn't matter someone's coming."

Ranger spun on his heel then looked at the person who was fallowing him. "Briar Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her with his cocky smile. She starred at him for a long moment. "Are you doing well? Do you need to sit down for a whi...."

"Oh shut up and kiss me you hero." she interrupted and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and set his lips onto hers, letting their eyes close and heart beats meet.

After a short moment, the kiss was broken and Ranger starred into Briar Rose's eyes. She felt her body weight lift and she become dizzy in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled softly, receiving a soft smile back from Briar Rose.

"Hero you are needed at the guild. I would like to speak with you." The guild mater's voice came from Ranger's guild seal.

Ranger laughed at Briar Rose's expression on her face. "Well then, that's a mood killer." he said getting her to laugh lightly. "I better get going." he continued then paused. "Would you like me to take you there?" he asked.

"Please do" she answered before they were transported in the familiar blue lights.

Ranger teleported them into the guild bedrooms. "What are we doing in here?" she asked looking at the empty beds.

"I'm going to let you rest here."

"I'm fine Ranger. I don't need to rest." she protested

"Really, then stand on your own."

Briar Rose looked up at him through her glasses and nodded her head. She slowly let go and fell a little before Ranger grasped on to her. "Told you. Now rest up." he said sitting her on a bed and laying her down. "I better get going. The guild master is looking for me." he said quietly. He kissed her softly then looked into her soft yet strong eyes. After a short minute he stood up and walked out the door.

"Ah there you are Ranger. It has come to my attention that many women have taken an intrust in you. So much that they tore up the guild looking for a golden arrow. I give you a week, to find a women and to let the others get back to training. Do I have myself clear?" he informed while talking to Ranger.

"Very clear." Ranger replied he walked back up to the bedrooms. "Briar Rose we must go and find a home because the guild mas...ter...told." he said then stopped seeing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled then stretched to only sit down next to her and watch as she slept. Seconds turned into minutes as time passed by, his eyes grew heavy and the strain of staying awake started to take a toll on him. He laid down behind her quietly falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Saving The Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters. R&R

**Chapter Three**

**Saving The Arrow**

"Ranger, Ranger wake up my dear." Briar hushed seeing his eyes open slowly to her voice. She smiled softly to his light blue eyes. "Good morning my love." she said quietly.

"Good morning my dove." he replied her smile with another.

"You called? From last night?"

"Ah yes , as I was trying to say from last night is that we need to find a home. The guild master wasn't too happy about my get away plan."

"What get away plan?"

"It was a plan for the apprentices to find a golden arrow that I hid in the guild."

"Did it work?"

"Yes because I found the golden arrow of the guild."

"Where, let me see."

"Okay" he laughed lightly grabbing her hand. "Close your eyes."

"Alright"

"Okay you can open your eyes now. he said after a short walk.

Briar Rose opened her eyes only to see her own reflection. "Well where is it?" she asked confused. Her eyes looked carefully at the mirror.

"Your the golden arrow my dear." he smiled and set his hands on her shoulders.

"How do you see a golden arrow to me?"

"Golden is how your the only one for me and arrow comes from how I think you are the most talented skill's hero alive." he explained

"Oh wow, I didn't know that you were poetic."

"Yes I know."

"Why do you think all the female apprentices love you so?"

"My looks, voice, fame, fortunes, strength, any of those."

"True." she sighed.

"Hero there is a important quest card for you." the guild master called out from the hall. Briar rose and Ranger walked by side each other down to the main hall. He looked at the large map finding the card with his name on it.

"Knothole glade, hmm I wonder what they want." he asked while turning the card over. "Some bandits have kidnapped the chefs son, please help and please do so alone. You are the only one that we can trust with this important task." Ranger read.

"But I don't want you to do this alone."

"I know, but they only trust my family such as my mother and me. Ill be fine my dear. I am strong and well, and while you wait, you can find the perfect home for us." he said after setting the card in his robes and looking into her eyes.

"Fine, just be safe." she finally gave in looking into his eyes. ranger hugged her tightly then kissed her gently before teleporting to Knouthole glade.

Ranger found his self out side the small city. "It's me Ranger, now let me in sheriff." he said walking up to the gates.

"Yes sir." letting the gates open up slightly to let him in.

"Ah ha, Ranger so good to see you again. Now lets get down to business, some bandits have taken my son and they want gold from us to get him back. They are holding him at the witchwood caves. You will go there give them the gold, or not and you can kill them all and keep the money. Then bring him back alive." he said while walking up to his home. "you can do it hero."

Ranger rolled his eyes then spun around to start his quest to find this child.

"Hey you, come here I need to talk to you. I'm the chiefs other son. Can you believe that your going to save the next chief and he is also such a little brat? So here's what your going to do, you save that brat take him to the demon door and give him to me. Alright now go." he whispered then ran off.

He rolled his eyes again and laughed quietly to himself while he continued on. He was surprised that it wasn't raining and the sun shown through the tree topes lightly heating his head as he walked in the sun spots. His long walk had him fighting trolls, balverines, bandits, and hobbes on the way. None of the got the chance to knock him down. After a while he spotted two of the bandits outside of the cave.

"Get in, give the boss the gold and leave with the kid. And don't try any funny stuff well be able to know about it." one of them said while waving his sword around trying to be tough.

"Yes yes I know the drill. I am a hero after all." Ranger mocked looking down at the smaller bandit. After a harsh smile to them he walked into the caves.

"Of course they sent some guild dog to do the chief's dirty work. Alright give me the gold and then I'll give you the kid. Now no tricks or this kid's guts will be on my sword." the kidnapper stated.

Ranger gave him a half smile and cocked his eyebrow. "And you will stop me if I resist?" he asked grabbing his sword's handle.

"That's right."

"I guess I'll have to take my chance." he said lifting his heavy sword of Avo and slamming it down cutting up the kidnapper greatly. In a single hit the kidnapper lied dead on the cold ground. "Don't say a word, we're going to try and get out as quietly as possible." he warned the child as he nodded in agreement. Ranger put his heavy sword away and grabbed his bow and with his other hand he grabbed on of his arrows. It's tip set a flame before the child's eyes. "Follow me and make haste." he said before stepping out of the cave. Once they stepped out he shot two very quick shots to the bandit's heads.

"Wow your amazing!" the child yelled with wide and dazed eyes. "I mean you can kill with out trying. That's just so amazing!" he continued.

Ranger sighed then looked down at the child's smile. "Yes yes I know, but it's a lot of hard work that put's into it." he paused. "Come now let's hurry up."

Suddenly, a blood curling scream echoed through the forest bouncing off the trees. Ranger's eyes widened, "I know that voice. Get on my back hurry." he yelled helping the kid onto his back. The child held tightly seeing the trees fly past him. He say the balvariens in the woods barely seeing them.

"Alright who wants to go at her first?" a bandit yelling at his buddies crowding around a large tree.

" Doesn't matter, who is first, this little minx is now our sex slave." another yelled

"I swear to Avo when I get out of here I will kill you all." the young tied up naked women yelled.

"I'll go first." the largest one of them all yelled, "I am the boss and there's nothing you can do about it." he said dropping his pants.

"Yes but I can." Ranger yelled standing behind them grabbing his heavy sword, swinging it and knocking the weaker bandits down. He looked up, starring at the women's eyes. "Briar? What are you doing out here?" he asked putting his sword up and noticing her clothes already ripped off.

"Ranger look out." she warned seeing him stick his arm out and grabbing the boss by his neck and sending a high electrical bolt threw his body causing him to fry into a crisp corpse.

He sighed and set the kid down and grabbing his knife cutting up the ropes. Briar looked up at him and felt tears heat up in her eyes.

"Ranger please forgive me, I got so worried." she stopped abruptly and her eyes became wide. "Ran...ger." she said as blood slipped from her mouth. Her body fell limp and she fell to the cold ground with with an arrow through her body. He looked up seeing the shooter smiling with intense evil in his eyes. Ranger stormed over and grabbed the shooter by his hair and twisted his head off.

Ranger took of one of his larger robes and wrapped her body in it while pulling out the arrow. "Come on, we're almost there." he said.

"Can I get on your back and you could run there?" the child asked

He sighed then finally answered him with a slight smile, "Sure hope on."

After what had seemed like seconds they stood in front of the chief's home. "Daddy I'm home." the child called out.

"Thank you hero."

"By the way, your older son planed it all." Ranger said still holding Briar Rose's body in his arms still breathing very lightly. "I must go." he said teleporting out of Knothole glade. After a moment they ended up at Snowspire village.

He looked at the largest house, seeing the snow fall around it and on it making a scene to remember. He walked up seeing the for sale sign up with a large price on it. "I'll take it." he said handing a large bag of gold in the wife's arms.

He started a fire and laid her next to it. "I'll be right back. Stay right here." he whispered and walked out the door and down to the furniture store. From the store he bought everything that was expensive. He told two of the hand men to help carry all the stuff. "Once you set it in the house you can leave. I'll take over from there." he ordered.

In minutes the furniture was inside and Ranger who was putting each piece in place. Once each piece became perfect, he picked his love up and carried her limp body up the stairs and onto the bed. He wrapped her midsection with clean fabric. He gently rubbed the side of her face feeling the warmth and wonderince radiance that flowed from her body. He paused and pulled the covers over her letting her heat keep near her body.

"Rest up my sweet." he whispered as he stood up he finally was able to get a good look at the house, seeing it's fine wood carvings and delicate stone tilling. He walked down the stairs and sat in a chair in front of the fire place.


	4. Snowflakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters. R&R

**Chapter Four**

**Snowy Love**

After days of silence in the home, he shifted his head, hearing the covers of the bed move around. Ranger stood up and stretched before walking up the stairs.

"Where in Avo am I?" she asked looking around.

"Your in Snowspire village." Ranger answered walking up to the bed and sitting in the chair that stood by the bed side.

"Why did you take me here?"

"So that we may live together in piece."

"Ranger, I didn't listen to you."

"I know and I forgive you my dear."

"Do you still want me to be your wife? Cause if you don't I'll understand."

"Look at your fingers."

Briar tilted her head to the side and looked at her hands seeing what was the most expensive wedding ring she had ever seen. "Ranger, how do you get all this money?"  
"Every time a hero does a quest in my honer it gives me half of what they made." he explained.

"Why Snowspire?"  
"Because it reminds me of you." he paused for a moment. "Get some rest and talk to me when you are healed."

"Fine." she sighed

After days of rest, Brair was well enough to walk around in her new home. Ranger had left to lecture graduating apprentices at the guild. She knew that her new husband will be back today and she wanted to take their love to the next level. She sat down and starred at the flames that flickered in the fire place. Ranger walked in seeing that she hadn't noticed him. His hands sat onto her shoulders and gently rubbed them getting her to relaxation in return.

"Hey honey, how come we haven't torn up the bed yet?"

"Silly hero, you know I have been weak for a while."

"Yes and but your strong now." he paused then smiled, "Your also in my chair."  
"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked smiling back, watching him stand in front of her.

"This." he said leaning into her and locking his lips onto hers. Her body tingled with heat as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing against her teeth and all around her mouth. He picked her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. Her lower half pressed against his taking in the shock of his strength.

He walked up the stairs and laid her on the bed, hovering over her. She painted and looked into his bright blue eyes. "Take me now hero." she paused. He smiled harshly and tore off her clothes and seeing her fair skin under him. He quickly pulled off his robes causing her body to heat up more. Her legs dangled off the side of the bed, feeling the hardwood floor under her toes. He slipped one of his fingers into her, feeling the increasing warmth and tasty wetness inside of her. He lifted up the small of her back and set her body fully in the middle of the bed. He hovered above her, feeling her heat raise off her body and heat up his.

He used his knees to open up her legs to widen his way into her. He pulled out his finger and rubbed his waist lightly against hers making his manhood become firmer with each rub. Her paints became light and steady. Her eyes watched him with every move. His tip gently pressed against her soft moist lips, feeling the warmth with in her. He set his hands on her hips, feeling the bumps raise on her skin. His eyes closed as he moved in slowly. He stopped as he reached her hymen, and with one strong thrust he tore it open, sending a shock of pain through her body. He continued going in and out of her slowly letting the pain ease away slowly letting pleaser fallow close behind. Brair's pants became unsteady, her eyes watered, and her body gained more and more heat from each push. Ranger painted and groaned to each movement.

He eyes shut tightly and her body released around him. Sending heavy warmth and relaxation through her. His body relaxed shortly after hers, sending his seed deep with in her. He laid on his side and held her close, resting with the warmth of their bodies.

"I love you so much." he painted

"I love you too." she whispered falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters. R&R

**Chapter Five**

**Fourteen Years Later**

**Children**

"Nathan, Jennie, Andrew, Rosy, come home your father's back." Brair yelled from the doorway of the house.

Ranger sat at the dinner table watching his wife sit down across from him.

"Father your home." Nathan yelled as he ran inside

"Dad! I missed you." Jennie and Andrew called out fallowing their older brother.

"It's good to see you all, now where's my baby girl at?"

"I here!" a small voice called out followed by a small child running inside.

"What did you do, what did they say, how far is it, did you kill anything?" they all asked sitting around the table.

"Settle down, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." he said watching each of his kin sit.

Nathan was the spitting image of his father, his younger brother had their father's brown hair and deep eyes. Jennie had her mother's strong face and her father's brown hair that was put up in a pony tail that even still hung past her shoulders. Rosy on the other hand looked like their aunt Thearesa, she was the only one with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she starred at the moon light.

Ranger sighed with happiness as he watched his children eat and drink. His wife watching with him and symphonically remembering their past.

"I'm done" Nathan said

"Me too." Jennie replied

"Same here." Andrew said.

"I done too." Rosy said

"I'll be there to tuck you in." Brair yelled.

"Hold on Nathan. I need to talk to you." Ranger yelled out. Ranger stood up and walked to his chair in front of the fire place.

"You called father?"

"Yes, I spoke to the guild master and he told me that you can go this next year. Bear in mind that you'll be there for four years. Do you still want to go?" he asked

After a small pause Nathan answered, "Yes. I want to go." he said.

"Alright. I'll take you there at the end of the summer."

"Okay father"

"Be warned, you have my good looks and they will know about you no matter what you say."

"Alright dad, I'll be fine."


End file.
